The present disclosure is generally directed to microfluidic assemblies comprising fluidic microstructures, and, more specifically, to hybrid microfluidic assemblies comprising at least one microstructure that is formed of transparent material and is substantially free of non-transparent material and comprising at least one microstructure that is formed of non-transparent material and is substantially free of transparent material.